Astral
by Rukz
Summary: The Marauders generation at Hogwarts. Year 1973. The life of muggleborn Hermione Granger projected onto the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. After all she is the brains of the Golden trio.


**Astral**

The life of muggleborn Hermione Granger projected in the great Hall of Hogwarts to Sirius Black's Generation.

1959/1960 The Marauders were born along with the Longbottom family. Hogwarts started in 1971 for them according to wiki.

1954 Lucius Malfoy was born. So he was in 7th year when the Marauders started first year.

1951 The Lestrange couple got married sometime around or before 1971. So they're around the Weasley parents age, I'm assuming.

 _A bit of tampering around from me to get the Malfoy to still be attending school while the Marauders were moving up in years._

 _A few OC popping about maybe. I've seen a lot of of read the future, see future memories of Harry Potter whilst he lands in an alternative world. So I thought I'd do my one version. Honestly don't know where it will lead._

 _Be warned: I sort of lose inspiration quickly or my muse yet it's always sitting somewhere in my files for a quick read through to hopefully get more written in but don't expect completion, though you never know._

 _Some word for word quotes from the book but no reiteration from the whole series._

 **1973**

Dinners in the great Hall of Hogwarts were always loud and overbearing especially when the weekend was due to arrive.

The Hufflepuff were a jolly sort of house who seemed to be more at ease with they're easy going nature. They're Yellow and Black adorned table just as cheerful as them. With a badger embalmed upon it

The Ravenclaw were a more studious sort of house, yet they also seemed less weighted from their studies as the weekend dragged ahead. The Blue and Bronze of their house colours with a Raven upon it seems to give it just as studious feel as for what they're house is known for.

The Gryffindor were the loudest of the tables in the great Hall. Much vocal with their plans for the weekend more rambunctious. The Red and Gold of their house seemed to be as loud as most who entered into it. A lion in mid roar was there banner.

The Slytherin were the quietest of the four house. The most composed yet they to had a relaxed air around them. The Green and Silver of their house colours draped elegantly all around they're long table. A snake coiled around it elegantly.

At the front a few steps raised was a platform where the teachers table was allocated, stretching through the width of the hall. Making a very long pointed C shape table with corners. It seated many more teachers than just the core subject and head of house professors. The Headmasters ostentatious chair was dead centre of the table with the head of houses seats lined up along the house tables below.

The ceiling of The Great Hall was enchanted to reflect the real sky outside. The evening dusk flowed above as lit candles floated meters above the students heads.

The enchanted sky above crackled intermittently just as suddenly the floating like cradles flickered. The students below gazed up as the sky bled into a multitude of colours as if chalk had exploded in the air and it's dust fluttered lazily about along an unseen breeze, it looked magnificent in the evening sky which was on the verge of darkness.

Professors and students looked above expectantly, assuming a new prank from the Marauders was being set off. Which was not the case. As the current an only group of Marauders consisted of four third year Gryffindor boy by the names of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were watching just as curiously. Further down the Gryffindor table sat a redheaded muggleborn, whose gaze switched between the sky and the four boys know to get up to an astounding amount of mischief. She sent a scathing remark towards them for they're disruption of tonight dinner. Sirius Black simply grinned along neither denying nor confirming their involvement whilst James Potter adage of love continued from the moment he first laid eyes on her during their first year and confessed to Lily Evans, Remus Lupin sighed in resignation as Peter Pettigrew look around in bafflement.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary stood up to reassure the students "nothing to worry about, it'll clear up soon enough, but for now let's enjoy a rainbow spread off colours on this glorious evening" his eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles, his dark purple robes fitting in for once.

The Slytherin looked upon with haughty expressions as their evening meals were disrupted. The Ravenclaw with hints of much curiosity watched the proceedings as they discussed the mechanics behind it. The Hufflepuff watched in amusement. The Gryffindor waited in lively anticipation for more. Most of the occupants got back to their meals as they discussed the latest happenings of the Great Hall.

The dust clouds or colours which had been lazily drifting before seemed to be melding into each other. The vigorous chatter sounding out the surprise and astonishment as they the whole of the enchanted ceiling was covered in a colourful swirls and blends of a large floating dust cloud of sorts. Lightening and thunder crackled once loudly making many a jump abruptly.

Within a small whirlwind occurred dragging handfuls of coloured dust as it spun so fast, the magic amidst visible, the whirlwind forming a shape.

The exclamations of astoundment as the form of a human appeared to bleed out alongside its surroundings in a semitransparent visual with small ripples coasting through. The image of Hogwarts Express which departs from Kings Cross Station 9 ¾ was recognised by all. The human form was of a small child standing in the doorway of a cabin in the Hogwarts Express.

Albus Dumbledore or Professor Dumbledore as known to most was waving his wand around in intricately as he chanted under his breath, after images left behind in the air as his magic weaved and fanned out.

The child's image cleared up to show a small first year girl in her brand new uniform, no house badge, extremely busy brown hair, large brown eyes and large from teeth. Many wonder who she was and why she was being shown, the Pureblood tried to figure out whom she was connected too, as did some of the Halfblood, whilst the Muggleborns just watched expectantly.

" _ **Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. The girl said in a bossy sort of voice which rang across the hall loud and clear startling most as they didn't expect any sound to emerge with the image.**_

 _ **An image of the boy who had lost his toad faded into existence, a round faced boy with a tearful expression and dirty blonde hair stood beside the pristine girl. They're surroundings rippled rhythmically like a pond with a teddy breeze blowing past rippling the surface.**_

" _ **We've already told him we haven't seen it," a third voice supplied as he faded in alongside another. Ginger hair, freckled face with dirt across his nose and secondhand clothes was seated across messy dark haired boy in baggy clothes, taped glasses in front of emerald green eyes.**_

Many around the hall seemed to ponder on the appearance of the boys as hints of ancestry trickled through. Almost all of the Pureblood community was related in some way or form.

" _ **Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she asked in one go.**_

Slurs of mudblood was heard around the hall centering on one table more than the rest whilst a lot of muggleborn was stated among the less and non prejudice side of the students with questions of 'were we supposed to learn of by heart' was asked quite a bit from the Muggleborns. A spray from Professor Dumbledore and a sharp reprimand halted anymore derogatory terms.

" _ **I'm Ron Weasley," muttered the ginger haired boy.**_

From the Gryffindor table a set of fifth year twins with a similar head full of ginger raised their eyebrows buoyantly when the ginger boy mentioned his name. They're old sister one Molly nee Prewett Weasley married Arthur Weasley a few years prior and just had given birth to her second son last year. This boy was related to the Weasley in some way yet they had not ever met him which was a bit bizarre on its on.

"Anyone you know Prewett's" Sirius Black asked leaning forward on the table, James Potter gave a cocky grin. There was a friendly rivalry between the Marauders and The Prewett twins.

 _ **Harry Potter," said messy haired boy with glasses.**_

James Potter sat stupefied at the boy claiming to be a relation of his, Sirius Black gasped in shock beside him as did many a Pureblood who studied their genealogy of the other Pureblood families, wondering where this Potter propped up from.

"Anyone you know, Potter" Fabian and Gideon Prewett asked leaning forward in mirrored poses. Further down the table Lily Evans was muttering about another egotistical Potter running around. James Potter tried to form a coherent sentence of what and who's. At the Slytherin table a certain longer haired hooked nosed teen watched with a pinched lookalike nd swear on his as another Potter was mentioned, he already loathed one Potter, he didn't need anymore crawling out from the woodwork.

" _ **Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."**_

" _ **Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**_

"Professor Dumbledore, Wha- How…" an equally dazed James Potter stood up, a nudge from Sirius and a look at his fellow Marauders he asked again. "What's going on Professor? Who is he?" Many others seemed to have the same question.

With a raised hand the students quieted "It seems we are viewing a form of pensieve memory or one with many qualities to them. A pensieve is a bowl where one can extract and store one's memories and dive into view them at your own leisure." Question of how that was possible, who they were, how it's wrong to look at personal memories, who put them there were being the most frequent ones asked.

Professors Dumbledore told them it was almost impossible for someone to turn the enchanted ceiling into a projectable pensieve, after all magic is an impressive thing. As for who they are, well just have to see to find out. For those who protested to watch such personal memories be shared were appeased by the professor telling them, if they weren't to be shared one would not have had them displayed in the huge ceiling of such a public place.

" _ **Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. Leaning into Harry as he leaned back the more she entered his personal space.**_

" _ **Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**_

 _ **And she left, taking the toadless boy with her. The boys exchanged looks.**_

 _ **The scene expanded showing Hermione Granger standing outside the door with Ron and Harry still inside, Neville had walked off dejectedly**_

Many faces swivelled towards Professor Dumbledore and the Muggleborn above them.

 _ **Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**_

 _ **Outside Hermione Granger's face fell asleep she listened in, tears shined in her eyes.**_

Quite a few students sympathised.

" _ **What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**_

" _ **Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**_

And lot of Slytherin scoffed at the Weasley boy with mumbles of as if we'd want you.

" _ **That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**_

Many suppressed they're glee for the mention of the current dark lord.

" _ **Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**_

" _ **You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off the houses. The rat's head peeking out of its pocket.**_

 _ **Outside Hermione Granger dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve, once dry eyed, she walked of in the direction Neville went.**_

" _ **So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**_

" _ **Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron his image rippling**_

The Prewett twins gasped in shock and stood up so quickly, they're sight still fixed on the Weasley boy whom they just realised was their future nephew to be and vibrated with excitement.

"Prewett brothers, cease yourself at once and be seated." The stern voice of their head of house one Minerva Mcgonagall intoned.

"It seems that Messrs Prewett have realised something, Minerva" Professor Dumbledore said as he stroked his long white beard. Professors Mcgonagall sent them a stern look as she seated herself.

"We've believe that these memory images are from the future, Professor" said Gideon Prewett with giddiness.

"Indeed, yet something quite impossible yet not entirely improbable, but what makes you assume such a thing?" asked professor Dumbledore.

"Well… for one thing we have nephews called Charlie and Bill short for William Weasley and though the Weasley Clan is large, not may have two sons named Charlie and Bill." Answered Fabian Prewett.

"Nor is there a Harry Potter. My grandfathers was Henry Potter and though the kid resembles Gramp, he never wore glasses. " Added James Potter. Quite a few paid close inspection to the faces above and beside them.

"Quite a solid theory boys, but for confirmation we will have to view some more, it seems we were sent this to be viewed.

"Or he could be Uncle Charlus son from the future." James told his friends. " He favours you strongly." Remus replied, Peter nodding along. " Apart from the eyes.." Stated Sirius.

The image above began to dissolve, spreading the colourful dust powder out, with a flash of lightning the dissolved cloud began to resolve into another image. This time of the Great Hall and a first year sorting.

" _ **Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table scattered him with applause.**_

As did some of the current Gryffindor seated, the Marauders and The Prewett twins one of the few.

Almost all watched the new first years, looking for familiar faces, many saw many a face with familiarity yet not one they could easily recognise.

The staff table had looks of dawning befuddlement as they try to recall the students seated on the their house tables, yet none was familiar though they had familiarity. They realised that the Prewett twins theory didn't seem so outlandish now, epically when they spotted an older Minerva Mcgonagall beside the sorting hat.

" _ **Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**_

" _ **GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**_

The Gryffindor in the scene above seemed to be the only ones clapping as it dawned on those watching below that all shown in the scene above were not people anyone recognised with clarity, a part from a more ages Professor Mcgonagall.

"These scenes are of a time yet to be." Professor Dumbledore stated simply. The hall erupted with speculation at that and did not quite until the scene rippled, dissolved and resolved.

 _ **Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**_

"I have an Uncle and Aunt with the same names, what are the chances he's related to me?" Said Frank Longbottom to his girlfriend Alice Smith.

 _ **On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons "I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —"**_

" _ **You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing — ".**_


End file.
